Fun with Force Wielders
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: Anakin meets the Force Wielders when the Father planned-just not how. All sorts of mischief in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is just a fun little story about Mortis that I made up. I don't own Star Wars, and this is NOT an Anisoka fanfic. I root for Luxsoka.**

"So, Ahsoka, how is Anakin these days? He never does tell me anything."

Ahsoka thought about all the pranks they had pulled together, the secrets they shared (including the one about Anakin's secret marriage), the craziness they had thought up. She couldn't just give that away.

"Oh, it's...ok-AAAAIEEEEEEEEEEE!" That last part was because two huge flying things had swooped down and grabbed them both.

Obi-Wan's was feathered, with green and white plumage. Ahsoka's was scaled, with black and red markings. The Togruta was screaming at the top of her lungs. Then she remembered one of Anakin's teachings.

 _If you're going to die, at least get some fun out of it._

Ahsoka miraculously stopped screaming. She was still absolutely _terrified_ (who wouldn't be?), but slowly, slowly, she mentally stretched and brushed the creature's mind.

She hadn't expected it to be _sentient._

Or a he, for that matter.

 _Who_ are _you?_

 _I am the Son._

 _The Son? Of who?_

 _Of the Father._

 _Is this supposed to be some sort of secret code?!_

Clearly, this had surprised him. _Uh..._

 _Never mind. Where are you taking me?_

 _To the Father._

 _Why?_

 _He wants to test someone. He and my sister think he is the Chosen One._

 _Who?_ But she already knew the answer.

 _Anakin Skywalker._

 _Uh-uh. Skyguy is_ not _the Chosen One. Anyways, back to the point. If you're carrying me to my doom, could I at least get there in speed and style?_

 _You mean..._

 _I want to ride on your back._

 _Fine._ The huge flying thing swooped down, settling Ahsoka down as gently as a giant scaled bat can, and, once it had landed, bent down for the Jedi Padawan to climb onto its neck.

 _Now. You wanted speed, right?_

 _Yep._

 _Bend your head down and tuck it into the small space behind my head-yep, just like that. You ready?_

 _As I'll ever be._

The huge scaled bat took off at speeds even Anakin in an X-wing couldn't achieve. And they just kept on accelerating.

 **Sooo! Did you like it? Do you want more? I'll only update if I get five reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Gray Jedi 4000 here, not owning Star Wars. Alright, now on with the story!**

A whoop escaped Ahsoka's throat as she and the Bat (as she now called it) teared through the sky at supersonic speeds. They zoomed past the white and green feathered animal-which the Bat called a griffin.

"EAT MY DUST!" she yelled at Obi-Wan and the Griffin.

Obi-Wan got a sudden impression from the creature carrying him.

 _Don't you_ dare _use the Force._

The calm, cool and collected Jedi Master screamed at the top of his lungs as the creature threw him up and caught him on her back.

 _Head down._

Obi-Wan complied. After all, his head might get torn off if he didn't.

Suddenly the creature got faster. A lot faster. As fast as Ahsoka and the scaled, dark creature.

The creatures seemed to spot something. And dove towards it at the speed of light.

"WA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the Padawan learner. She had definitely been spending too much time around Anakin.

"NOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, FORCE, NO!" screamed the Jedi Master famous for negotiating peacefully out of any situation.

The Jedi finally got a look at what the creatures were diving for-a hole in the ground wide enough for the animals to go through.

Barely.

The Bat and the Griffin seemed to be battling for who got to enter the hole - which was only big enough for one - first. At the last moment, the Griffin pulled back - just a little - so that they managed to avoid a collision. The two raced through the dark tunnel towards a pinpoint of light at the end.

 _Is that light death? It would be merciful,_ thought Obi-Wan.

The Bat and the Griffin shot out of the earth like lasers from a blaster. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan finally got a good look at their final destination - an open-air arena connected to a monastery.

Obi-Wan tried one last plea for help. "SLOW DOWN! YOU'LL GET US ALL KILLED!"

They didn't hear. The two picked up speed until Obi-Wan was sure they'd hit terminal velocity.

At the last second, the Jedi felt the Force wrap them up. Then they crashed into the floor of the arena.

 **Okay, got bored, wrote this before I got 5 reviews, and you know me. As soon as I've finished something, I just _have_ to publish it. But please review this time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Me again. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm going to try to be quicker.**

* * *

"Ohmigosh! Ahsoka, are you all right?" The Padawan felt a tug on her arm.

"That...was...AWESOME! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

Anakin laughed, a welcome sound. "Alright, Ahsoka, get up. We should probably go help Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka looked over to where the Jedi Master was lying, bruised, battered, and violently sick.

"Yea. Let's go."

The duo walked over to the haggard Obi-Wan Kenobi, picking their way between the shattered remnants of the wall they had come through. When they got there, they helped the (still nauseous) Jedi Master up onto his feet. They heard voices behind them.

"Oh my gosh! We haven't done that in so long! But I think you didn't quite get to aerodynamical perfection." This voice was female and seemingly out of breath.

"Yea. Neither did you. We'll have to check the calculations. Race ya!" This voice was male and also out of breath.

"Wait! Come - great. Just great." This voice was older and male. He seemed exasperated.

Anakin supported Obi-Wan on his arm, while Ahsoka stood near them, unsure of how to help. They turned just in time to see a young woman with green hair pulled into a ponytail and a pale young man, both wearing aviator jackets, run to the door in the wall of the arena, disappearing around a corner. An older man with an incredibly long bread sighed. He turned and walked to the trio.

"Hmm." The older man touched Obi-Wan's forehead, and he immediately recovered from the nausea.

"Hey Skyguy, who's this?" Ahsoka gestured to the man.

"This guy is, quote unquote, 'the father.'" Anakin did actual air-quotes. 'The Father' glared at him.

"Why do my children have to run off at the most inopportune moments?" he muttered to himself.

Anakin shrugged. "I'll get 'em." From the look on his face, it was an obligation. He headed towards the door that the young man and woman had run through, disappearing through it as they had.

Anakin reached into the Force to follow the paths of the two young adults. He ran after it. After some time, he cam to a closed door. Slowly, he reached out and opened it and stepped inside.

He felt something in the Force overwhelm him, and he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, somehow knowing not to fight it. It seemed to look through all of him. Then it retreated, and he heard three words.

 _You may pass._

He straightened up and continued on as if nothing had happened, unaware that he had been changed forever.


End file.
